Plastic World (3DO Realm)
The Plastic World is the place where the Army Men lives alongside other toy-like beings. History Theres not much is known about the Plastic World, mainly because it is never shown on a map or discussed for an extended period of time, though there are certain things that can be inferenced. There is a pacific island area (stated in Army Men: World War). The Eastern part of the world houses the Blue Nation (a border is seen but it is unknown if this is another country) while the Western houses the Tan Republic and the Grey Nation. It is unknown where the Orange Nation and Red Republic reside, as again it is never stated. There is a map of it behind Sarge Hawk at the beginning intro of Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 and it is possible to see the title "The World" at the right next to the continent matching the descriptions of Army Men 3D because it shows the desert, bayou/woodland, and alpine regions. The other map that can be seen is in the mission select of Army Men: World War where three continents are shown (they appear to be similar to North America, an island continent in between that resembles South America, though it isn't attached to anything, and the Eurasian continent.). This however accompanied with the map in the Army Men Sarge's Heroes with the map of a major continent entitled "The World" seen throughout the game's cutscenes and the two player mission mode implys that the Plastic World is almost as diverse as our own geographically speaking. In the game the North American-esqe continent is home to the Tan capital, the Pacific continent resembles South America (though it is unknown if any country resides there.), and the Eurasian continent holds the Blue Nation with another possible country to the south of it. If the Plastic World is anything like our world during WWII (seeing as how that's how the game is usually laid out.) the Red Nation would probably be the country to the south of the Blue Nation, the Orange Nation would probably reside in the Pacific area, and the Green Army may be in a northern inclined middleling region with access to the ocean , seeing as how in order to invade the Tan Republic they mounted an amphibious assault in World War on one of their territories (G-Day, a reference of D-Day.) Though none of this is certain because it is never discussed in the series. The Gray Nation is implied in the southern area as well, with most likely a Western border with the Tan nation according to Army Men (game). This statement draws upon the "southern swamps" mentioned the PC and 3D versions of the Army Men games and the amount of Gray soldiers present in the aforementioned areas fighting the Tans give further to truth to the status of the Grey as an occupied southern power The only thing really known about the Green Nation is that it contains desert, alpine, and bayou regions. When the Tan invaded, they came from the west, hinted that the topography of the Tan besides including sprinklings of forest and occupied (according to the Internet Archive, 3DO manual for the story of the Grey) bayou region, that the majority of the desert in the first games may be under their dominion. Sarge Heroes 2 showed that the Blue Nation lies in latitudes more northerly than the Green Nation implied due to the snow and ice during the Blue Nation's invasion by the Tan in one of the levels and the fact that in the same game that the Green Nation was not shown to be in a winter season. Sarge Heroes 1, hinted that the Red Nation may too share the northern territories with the Blue when the player had to rescue Shrap from melting. The main four great factions of Green and Tan, Grey and Blue therefore from these homeland have accrued territories beyond the main continent to area around their globe similar to the commonwealths and oversea holdings Real World nations have. However with the implications that the three main game series (World War, The Original continuity and Sarges Heroes/Air Attack) are set in different universes, it's possible that the geography of the Plastic World is different depending on which universe the series takes place in. Nations *'Black Nation' - Black civilians appeared Army Men: Toys in Space and parts of Black soldiers as Zombies in Army Men II. *'Blue Nation' - Blue Nation are known for their espionage, sabotage and their Blue spy network than their Blue Army. They maintain a fluid alliance with the Green Nation and may work for the Tans if it beneficial towards their nation. *'Green Nation' - Green Nation is the leading rival against the Tan Republic's aggression. Leading an alliance of nations against the Tan. They have been able to turn the tide against the Tan despite being outnumbered and outgunned by the larger Tan Republic. *'Grey Nation' - Grey Nation is under occupation by the Tan Army and as result the Greys are known for their guerrilla fighting against the Tan. *'Orange Nation' - Orange Nation is believed to have been conquered by the Tan Republic. The Orange Army makes an appearance in Army Men: RTS. *'Red Republic' - Red Republic make subtle appearances. One of them is rescued from Dr. Madd's castle. Additionally, in Army Men: Sarge's Heroes, there is a cut-scene where Shrap is rescued from the spider machine by Reds. Red soldiers can be played in Army Men: Sarge's War. *'Tan Republic' - Tan Republic is an aggressive nation wanting world domination and power, its based on Nazi Germany. Trivia Category:Realms of Army Men Category:Realms of the 3DO Universe Category:Realms created by 3DO Category:Regions created by 3DO Category:Regions used in Army Men